


a different kind of companionship

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [76]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Families of Choice, Gen, Grief, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, Wine, lowkey wine snob beauregard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: that night in the brothel, after molly's death, beau doesn't drink alone





	a different kind of companionship

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this post by @all-pacas on tumblr: (https://all-pacas.tumblr.com/post/184276247134/also-speaking-of-episode-26-i-keep-thinking-about)

After they get to Shady Creek Run, after they get to the brothel, after Caleb picks her up and carries her to their room, Nott thinks. She’d meant her words, to Caleb, earlier. She loves these people,  _ all _ of these people. And you watch out for people you love. 

She’s curled up with Caleb, who’d fallen asleep rather quickly despite the thought she imagines are swirling around in his head. She can’t deny that she’s tired. But she loves these people, and Nott didn’t have to look very hard to see the hardly-hidden pain on Beau’s face. 

She breathes out, straightens her shoulders, and stealthily crawls out of the bed. She  _ really _ hopes Beau’s companion hasn’t arrived yet. 

* * *

Beau is sprawled across the bed, wine bottle in hand- (It doesn’t taste anything like her family’s wine, no, the Lionett Variety is spiced and fruity, and brings warmth to your cheeks faster than you’d think. This stuff is different, nuttier, smooth. She downs it anyway and keeps thinking about wine. Easier than thinking about-)

She sprawled and sipping when her door cracks open. It takes her fuzzy brain a few seconds to realize the woman who enters isn’t her companion for the night, but Nott. 

“Nott? Wha’s up?” she slurs, although it’s just as much her exhaustion as the alcohol that weighs down her lips. 

The goblin walks over to the bed and hops up next to Beau. She wrings her hands for a second. “How are you doing?” is what she says, and Beau snorts. 

“I feel like shit,” she says, and shoots Nott a weird look. “Why do you ask?”

“I. Well. I just, didn’t want you to feel alone. I know, that things are. Rough, at the moment, and I, well, I care about you. I mean, not  _ just _ you, all of you, us-, this group. I love you guys.”

After her statement, Nott grabs the wine bottle from Beau’s hands and takes a swig. Beau would make a comment about her having her own flask, but she’s taken by surprise at the sincerity. She wants to blow it off, deny the attachment. 

But there’s a warmth in her chest, that’s only growing as Nott’s words sink in, and she still feels shitty as well and worried about her friends and scared that they aren’t gonna make it in time, but it- it helps. 

They sit together on the bed for a while, passing the wine bottle between them, and ignoring the knocking of Beau’s companion when it comes. Beau eventually passes out, and when she wakes up in the morning she’s laying not-quite tucked in the bed, wine bottle on the bedside table next to a cup of water. 


End file.
